Sarise Hayden
Sarise Hayden is a Lordaeronian priestess and battle cleric. Often described as having an ageless beauty to her, her skin is unusually free of wrinkles and hair a light blonde. Schooled in the Light from a young age under the auspices of her mother, Lordella Hayden, Sarise was enlisted into the Second War as a girl of just sixteen. Preferring fieldwork to the politics and what she views as a deep seated hypocrisy among the Church's higher ups, Sarise has refused postings to Stratholme and more recently Stormwind, preferring to serve directly with combatants and call upon the Light to directly aid those suffering. Coming off a grueling tour of service against the Burning Legion, Sarise seeks a return to her native Lordaeron, and is believed to be gathering old allies and new friends to that end. Appearance Sarise is often described as looking younger than her 45 years, which she attributes to her devotion to the light. Light and smooth-skinned with high cheekbones, she often ties back her flowing blonde locks in a ponytail. Sarise and her half-brother Toren were noticeably different in appearance growing up. Her tall nature, with blue eyes and blonde locks stood in contrast to Toren's short nature, red locks and brown eyes. Early Life Sarise was born in Southshore twelve years before the opening of the Dark Portal. Her mother Lordella was a medic and though a devout woman, not skilled in the ways of the light, instead caring for patients with tinctures and salves, alchemy and herbs, splints and traditional first aid. Lordella had lost her husband several years prior in a fishing accident on Lordamere Lake, and had a son eight years Sarise's elder, a blonde haired boy named Toren. Toren was a mischievous lad, often acting out as the wound of his father's loss slowly healed. He often teased Sarise, tugging on her locks and hiding her toys, though as she reached the age of eight of nine and he a teenager, grew increasingly protective of his young sister. The First War and distant Dark Portal did nothing to disrupt the sleepy nature of Southshore; what occasional talk did arise often spoke of rebellious Stormwind nobles in the south, not recognizing the danger at hand. Sarise instead began, at the insistence of her mother, schooling under the Church of the Holy Light, of Mereldar and the church's origins during the chaos of the Troll War. At first she often tired of lessons and homework, reciting prayers and penmanship, but with time she came to find a certain solace in the Light. Relief from worries about feelings she was different from others, even from Toreth. Through the Light, Sarise felt a connection to, and compassion for, all living things. Rising to the top of her small class, at age twelve, Sarise traveled to Stratholme and took up full time study as an acolyte priestess. Alliance of Lordaeron Sarise studied for three years in peace in Stratholme, her faith in the Light, and in herself, began manifesting. She diligently adhered to the Church's tenets and admired the elder clerics, growing capable to use the Light to heal what few wounded there were, most often men hurt in hunting accidents, or in tavern brawls. Sarise was at home in Southshore for what was expected to be a fortnight long period of leave when news of the fall of Stormwind when she was fifteen sent the town into a frenzy, with many fearing Hillsbrad to be among the first places in Lordaeron to be faced with Orcish invasion. Her sleepy Southshore was transformed into a mighty seaport garrison, with soldiers and supplies marching for war flowing through the town. She initially desired to return to Stratholme, but the arriving soldiers restricted unnecessary travel, as such would be exposed to orcish raiding parties. She became aware of Anduin Lothar forming the Order of the Silver Hand, and received word from the soldiers that many of Sarise's instructors left the city to become Paladins. Sarise prayed to the Light for guidance, and despite being only sixteen, came to a growing realization that she was not in Hillsbrad by choice, but that her training and life until now had placed her there. She formally enlisted in the Lordaeronian armed forces as a battle cleric the next day, though without field training was assigned to Southshore's infirmary and prepared for incoming soldiers, working beside her mother Lordella in the makeshift clinic. Second War, First Combat The orcs arrival by sea took many by surprise, but Southshore was spared a direct assault, with the bulk of the fighting further to the west. Regardless, gravely wounded men soon began pouring in, and Sarise's faith was tested in a way it never had been before. Mending those she could save brought inspiration, but Sarise would never forget the first soldier she saw that she knew she would lose. Multiple arrow wounds in his stomach and bloody slashes on the arm, Sarise wavered, but re-centered herself with a prayer, and did what she could to ease the man's passing, the last rites she offered the last words he would hear. The Battle of Hillsbrad Fields left the Alliance gravely short of personnel, and Sarise, having healed a Captain whom thought his life at an end was conscripted into field service as the orcish assault on Dun Garok was underway. The scene was nearly overwhelming, savage green orcs as something out of a nightmare, the sheer noise of combat was deafening. She'd been practicing her wards since word of war first came through, and remained steadfast throughout the chaotic battle. Sarise gained the respect of the soldiers she worked with, and as the war progressed began training with weapons, desiring to join the Silver Hand, but her duties as a cleric and the fact she moved dreadfully slow in such armor prevented such. She did however grow formidable with a mace, learning to infuse her weapon with Holy energy. She befriended a number of her comrades-in-arms, most notably the archer Aaron Crowley. Sarise's service would take her to the siege of Blackrock Mountain and decisive victory over the horde, and though she was joyful the war had ended, mourned the many lives lost. Priestess of Lordaeron Sarise was nineteen when the war at last ended, and despite her young age she had saved many lives, and gained a reputation as a skilled and collected healer. She had sought to join the Sons of Lothar in the invasion of Outland, but a mentor talked her out of what he described as a suicide mission. Instead she was assigned to the prestigious role, especially for one of her age, as a priestess serving in Capital City. Sermons and guiding the faithful in peacetime was a different sort of battle than war, but she developed an affinity for understanding people and their struggles, her connentedness to the Light and devout words of its endless compassion and mercy led to her assignment to the grand Cathedral at Tyr's Hand. Marriage Sarise had dated little, devoting herself to her work with the Church, but developed a warm relationship with a Paladin named Shea Crompton at Tyr's Hand. Shea made Sarise laugh, and encouraged her to take up fun activities as fishing and picnics, that she'd never given time to before. Their talks were interesting, and the pair soon grew increasingly close, marrying when Sarise was 26 in the cathedral at Tyr's Hand. She took the name Sarise Crompton in personal dealings, but within the Church continued to use Sarise Hayden, honoring her mother whom passed a month before her wedding. Sarise lamented not being at her mother's bedside as she fell under the sway of pneumonia during a frigid winter with snows pouring down on Hillsbrad from the Alterac Mountains. She held many questions for Lordella that would yet be unanswered, fragments of information among her possessions providing partial pieces of a complex puzzle. She came to accept that her mother was with the Light, and desired a family of her own with her new husband. Their relationship was amorous and passionate, and despite many nights in bed together, she did not become pregnant. At 28, two years before the Third War she sought out the wisdom of a wise woman, whom instructed her to drink a Sungrass tonic and stretch daily. She also had other priestesses offer blessings upon her, seeking the Light's favor. Sarise came to accept that she was infertile, and while she very much wanted children, knew that all things, good and bad, were guided by the Light, and that the Light was placing her exactly where she was needed for what lies ahead. Now a High Cleric and standing among the leading clergy of Tyr's Hand, Sarise could not imagine just how much her life would soon change... Fall of Lordaeron TBD An Argent Calling TBD The Burning Legion TBD What Makes Home TBD Trivia * Sarise doesn't know who her father is, but does know her mother's only husband, the father of her brother Toren, died three years before she was born. * She has a fondness for water lilies, flowers her husband Shea would gather for her during picnics. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Human Category:Lordaeron